Eden Wainwright
Appearance Personality and Biography Eden Wainwright is a calm and empathetic character. Even without a proper family or friends, he easily "clicks" with others around him and often acts as a shoulder someone could cry on giving him a brotherly reputation.Despite being a brother figure, Eden tends to be emotional. He is able to suppress them to a certain degree. He may put on a tough or friendly facade but his true feelings will shine through. Unfortunately, Eden also has a surprisingly short temper and often he'll act on his emotions. To cope, Eden listens to music which varies from genre to genre. Amber is Eden`s abrasive side: rude, self-centered, and opportunistic. Often emerging when Eden wear's a pilot suit which could be a result of his upbringing. The two personalities aren't entirely separate and will often overlap. The two personas eventually became one after meeting Milja. Skills and Abilities * Advanced Piloting Abilities With his natural ability, experience, and special training. His abilities have become comparable to Rare-Types. Eden is able to control a wide variety of mobile suits regardless of their interface or controls even being able to use old mobile suits with amazing performance. * Mechanical Skills It is unknown where Eden gained his mechanical knowledge of mobile suits, but Eden is able to do quick repairs on mobile suits, edit OS settings, and alter the piloting controls. Eden would later develop an override tool used in his later years. He uses his mechanical skills to help others. * Strategist With his military background and experience, Eden is knowledgeable in military formations and tactics using them to plan ahead of time or to break enemy formations. History Eden was born in the Sirius colony of Luno where he was abandoned at a young age. He ended up growing on the streets, often running from the local authorities. This all changed when he was kidnapped by Sirius Officers for a child soldier program that never properly took off. During that time Eden learned standard military tactics and was forced to run many Mobile Suit simulations. He would later escape using an APMS. Eden eventually found his way to Hubside where he spent sometime in a foster home and studied mobile suit mechanics. Thanks to his skills with mobile suits, he was recruited as "Repo-Man" to take back worker mobile suits. Eden went on further and became a self employed Mobile Suit Thief where he sells his prizes at the highest bidder. A man would approach Eden with a particular request to steal a prototype Mobile Suit from Cerberus. Cerberus A month prior, Eden managed to get a position as lead supervisor of the construction of the CG-002 Apophim Gundam where he would meet a young Relationships * Hunter Rowe Eden would meet Hunter on two separate occasions. They would first encounter each other aboard the SRX-90 Interceptor where Eden was working as the lead supervisor of the Apophim Gundam. They would quickly become friends as they shared similar experiences and they worked well together during tests with the mobile suits being developed on the Interceptor. Eden found a brotherly attachment to Hunter as they continue to work together, but deep down he knew he'd have to throw that all away. Despite that, he enjoyed having someone he was able to confide in. Their second encounter was with Amber, who had deliberately crossed paths with Hunter and Polaris before the debut launch of Apophim Gundam. Amber would successfully steal the Apophim after destroying the Interceptor in the process of escaping. Hunter would encounter Amber several times afterward, either clashing with each other by fulfilling similar objectives or reluctantly working together. Amber and Hunter's abilities are on par with each other and have become rival pilots. * Polaris Unlike Hunter, Polaris is somewhat aware of Eden's persona but is unable to quite find the evidence for it and instead acts harshly towards him. Eden, in turn, returns her hostility. * Milya Eden took Milya under his wing after discovering her in a stasis pod that was located in the remains of a small transport vessel. Their relationship at one point was one-sided as Eden treated Milya like a tool to further his goals, while she saw him as a romantic partner. Eden's feelings changed after the Battle of Luno. After reuniting in Earth's orbit, they would share a tender moment. From then on Milya acts as Eden's moral compass as he tries to better himself. Trivia